


Working Out the Kinks

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Relationship Discussions, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been 'comforting' Steve for a while now, and Clint and Natasha decide it's time to kick their relationship up a notch. After they have a little heart to heart on preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> While I didn't write this specifically for [poppetawoppet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet), I was definitely inspired by her. And then I got nudged along by Yana, who has the mysterious ability to make me write her smut at the merest hint of suggestion.

"Jesus! I go away for a few minutes to get us some water and come back to you fucking each other again?"

Steve opened his eyes at Clint's disgruntled outburst, still a little breathless from his recent orgasm. They hadn't really intended to fuck again, but Natasha's hands had started wandering and, thanks to the super serum, his body had rapidly responded to her touch. Before he'd known it, her mouth had been wrapped around his cock and he'd been coming all over her and the bed.

Which, given how short a time Clint had been gone, would probably account for his exclamation. But as grumpy as the words were, Clint looked anything but as he took in the view of Natasha kneeling between his thighs, her eyes gleaming and mouth still glistening.

"I could use some water," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Clint tossed him a bottle, but when Natasha held out a hand for her own, Clint shook his head. "Uh-uh. I wanna taste first."

Natasha rolled her eyes, but still lifted her face to his for a kiss. Steve stared, fascinated, as Clint licked the moisture from her lips before deepening the kiss. 

"Mmm," he hummed.

Nat held out her hand again, and Clint sighed as he took a seat on the edge of the mattress. "Here. Make it count. It wouldn't do for any of us to get dehydrated, especially if we're gonna try something new tonight."

Steve looked at him expectantly, but Clint's eyes stayed on Natasha, who gave a barely imperceptible shake of her head. Steve wondered if that meant _no, let's not talk about that right now_ or _no, we are not doing that_. The two of them had an eerie way of communicating without saying much at all, and he was frequently out of the loop. 

Based on Clint's mischievous smile, he guessed it was the former and laid back and got comfortable. It could take a while for them to get past their current conversation and around to whatever new thing they were interested in. He could wait.

Turned out he was right, because as soon as Natasha was done with her water, Clint was back to asking about what he'd missed. "Well? What was with the quickie?" 

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought we could keep the momentum going while we waited for you to get back."

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered.

"'Cause it looks like Steve had some needs taken care of and I missed out," he grumbled. 

"If it helps, I didn't get an orgasm out of it either."

"No, you just got more worked up," Clint commented, sliding his hand along her leg, from knee to hip. "Need any help getting more worked up?"

She shrugged again, but her body practically hummed with anticipation. "Maybe."

"Or you could take care of some of my needs," he suggested, while his hand caressed the skin of her hip.

"Looks like you have a ways to go before I can do that," she smirked, giving his mostly limp cock a significant look. 

"Not all of us can get hard in minutes like Steve."

"Which was all the more reason for me to take advantage of Steve while you were getting us water. So he didn't suffer," she purred, which earned her a hard slap on her thigh.

"Ouch!"

It was Clint's turn to roll his eyes. "Please. You like it when it hurts."

Natasha smiled and stretched out her leg. "Only if you kiss it better after."

"That I can do," he replied, leaning down to lick a long, wet line up her skin, only to pause at the slightly pink imprint of his hand before moving to to her ass, where he bit the soft flesh.

She jumped and leaned in closer to Steve. "Clint!"

Clint just chuckled and pressed his lips against her backside where he had bit her. Steve felt the vibrations from her shudder of pleasure run all the way through him, and his cock bounced to attention again.

Clint noticed and offered him a wink before complaining good naturedly, "Hey! I'm the one who got you all hot and --"

She turned to him, brow raised. "Hot?"

" _Warm_ and bothered," he corrected, dryly. "And Steve's the one that gets the benefits?"

She shrugged. "Would you like a little help getting hot yourself? Because as much as I do love Steve's cock, two is definitely much better than one," she said, reaching over to trail her fingers along his thigh, but stopping before she reached anything really interesting.

"I thought that's what we'd been discussing," he answered, grabbing her hand and pulling it along further until it was wrapped around him.

Steve smiled indulgently at the two of them. "You know I've been here this whole time, right? Since the water?"

"Yes," Natasha replied, turning back towards him and kissing his shoulder. "And you know _we_ know you like it when we," she waved her hand around the room in general and then at Clint in particular, "do this, right?"

Steve smiled at them fondly. "The two of you… This is so different from the way it was with Bucky and Peggy."

"Good different or bad different?" Natasha asked, giving his pec a soft kiss before resting her head against his chest. He noticed that while her other hand was no longer wrapped around Clint, she still maintained contact with him by draping her leg across his.

"Just different," Steve mused, wrapping an arm around her. 

"You should talk about them more," Clint urged, reaching out to gently massage Steve's neck. "It's not a taboo, you know."

Steve shrugged. "I know. But you two have been amazingly open with me and sometimes it feels like I'm being disloyal if I talk about them."

Natasha lifted her head. "Why?"

"Because you've taken me in and…" He trailed off, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "We were so in love, me, Bucky, and Peggy. And I know you both care about me, but it's different. You're not in love with me and Clint isn't..."

He stopped and swallowed, unsure how to continue. 

Natasha sat up a little straighter so she could study his face better. "Isn't...?"

"He isn't… you know."

"Gay?" Clint finally asked with a soft laugh. "I can't believe we've been fucking each other this long and you still can't say the word gay. _And_ that you still have doubts about my sexuality."

"But…"

"Clint's definitely not gay," Natasha explained patiently. "He's more likely to be considered bi than anything else, if you have to put a label on it. But he definitely likes men just as much as he likes women."

Steve's eyebrows rose and he looked over Natasha's shoulder towards Clint, who wasn't even trying to hide his laughter anymore. "You do?"

Clint laughed even harder and swatted at his thigh. "You think all those times I fucked you have been to please Tasha? Please! Give me a little credit."

"So…"

"I like fucking your ass," he admitted. "And I like sucking your dick."

"But you've never asked…"

"For you to fuck me?" Clint shrugged. "I wasn't sure if that was something you liked or not. You seemed to like being a bottom more than a top. And to be honest, being fucked by another guy's not really one of _my_ favorite things."

"Oh."

"But I love a good blow job, so if you wanted to suck me off, that'd be ok," he grinned.

Steve licked his lips nervously and looked pointedly down at Clint's crotch, where his now mostly hard erection bobbed happily. He had to admit, it was tempting.

Clint followed his gaze and laughed again. "Doesn't have to be _right now_. Just something to think about. "

Natasha took Steve's chin in her hand and forced his eyes up to meet hers. "Listen, Steve. The way we grew up… the way we've lived? Clint and I have become very flexible in our wants so we can get what we need. That includes sexually."

"So sex is just a commodity?"

"Sometimes. And sometimes it's about caring about and for the person -- or people -- you're with. Like you and Peggy and Bucky. Or us," she said, giving him a very pointed look. 

"Oh."

Clint propped his chin on Natasha's shoulder and looked over at Steve. "Is true confessions time over? Are we done talking now? Can we finally fuck?"

Natasha laughed and gave Steve a kiss. "I don't know. Can we, Steve?"

He nodded and kissed her back, while his arm stretched around her to stroke Clint's bicep. "Clint said something about trying something new?"

Natasha looked at Clint, then back at him, and nodded. "I want you to fuck me."

He stared at her, confused. "Isn't that what we've been doing? I know I'm a little naive on some things, but I do know what fucking is."

She sighed slightly and then offered him a small smile. "I want you to fuck me like Bucky used to fuck you. Like Clint fucks you."

"She wants it up the ass," Clint explained plainly. And then, as if that wasn't enough, he added, "While I take her in front."

"Oh! I'm not sure how… I've only done this once before," Steve admitted, blushing a little. He didn't know if it was the times they lived in or if it was because they'd had to sneak around during the war, but sex with Peggy and Bucky had happened mainly in pairs, not threes. And on the rare occasion they had all been together, it had mostly been Steve in the middle of things. "Tell me what I should do."

"The same thing you'd do with a guy," Clint explained patiently, handing him a tube of lubricant. "But Natasha's a lot smaller, so you'll have to go a little slower and be gentler. Don't be afraid to use a lot of lube."

He took the tube and squeezed a decent amount into his hand. "You're sure you want to do this? That I'm not going to hurt you?"

It was Clint's turn to snort. "Are you kidding? She's wanted to be a Tasha sandwich for weeks now."

His brows shot up. "Weeks?"

She shrugged. "You were so skittish those first few times. I didn't want to scare you. Plus, like Clint said… I didn't know if you'd want to."

"You've both been very accommodating to my needs. I wish you had told me before what both of you wanted… needed."

Clint leaned over again and gave him a tender kiss, which he leaned into eagerly. "We're telling you now."

Natasha rose up onto her knees and Steve slowly inserted one finger and then two into her. She hummed in appreciation and pushed down against his hand. 

"More?" he asked, adding a third finger and moving all three slowly in and out, relaxing her.

She bit at her lip, clearly not in pain, but enjoying what he was doing. "I think I'm ready for your cock."

Removing his fingers, he knelt behind her and grasped her hips. "Now?"

"Mmmhmm," she said rocking her hips back at him. 

He took his time, pushing into her in miniscule movements, until she gasped as he filled her completely. "Fuck, I haven't felt anything this tight since… ever. What now?"

"Now I get to have some fun," Clint said with a huge grin as he moved around to the front of them. "Spread your legs a little bit, both of you."

"Can you… Is she… ready?" he started to ask, when he was cut off by Natasha. 

"Clint's going to get both of us a little more ready," she said. She leaned back against his shoulder and tilted her head, placing tiny kisses along his jaw. He felt, rather than saw, Clint move down to lie on the bed beneath them and then, oh god, was that his mouth on his testicles?

"Holy shit!"

"You like that, huh? Good," he said, licking him again before moving his mouth to Natasha's sex. Steve got lost in the sounds and sensations of his lovers around him, completely lost in the moment, until he felt Clint move away. He whimpered, missing his hands and mouth against his skin.

"How's our girl doing?" Clint asked.

"Our girl?" Natasha breathed, her legs trembling as she leaned all of her weight back against Steve.

Clint kissed a path up her stomach. "Steve's dick is up your ass, and my tongue was just in your cunt, so yeah, ours."

When all she did was growl in response, he asked, "You want me to stop?" 

Steve groaned. He didn't think _he_ could handle it if this stopped right now.

"Don't worry, Steve, she wants this too badly to make me stop." Clint said, lifting his head and looking at at him. "Despite her belligerent attitude. How is she?"

"Good. Tight," he breathed, "But she's close, so close. And if she comes… God, but I don't think I'll be able to hold out much longer after that."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here… Oh!" She writhed between them as Clint lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth. "Please stop fucking around."

"Oh, but I think it's just about time I _start_ ," Clint laughed, moving up to kneel in front of her and pushing deep inside. 

Steve closed his eyes and groaned when he felt the increase in pressure. "Fuck!"

"That's was the general idea for all of us," Clint said. Steve's eyes flew open and he barely had time to register how close Clint really was before they were kissing, Clint's tongue licking at his lips, demanding entrance. Steve groaned when he tasted the salty sweet flavor of Natasha on him.

"Is that what it was like, licking my flavor off Natasha?" Steve asked.

Clint smiled against his lips and gave him one last kiss. "Yes. You see why I like it?"

"Yes," Steve breathed.

"Um, guys? Less talking, more fucking," Natasha demanded.

Clint chuckled and moved his lips to her neck as his hips began to rock into her. "Anything you say, sweetheart."

"Ohhhhh." Steve couldn't tell for sure if it was Clint or Natasha or even himself but something tightened where they were all joined and he lost all coherent thought. It was just need and want and tight, wet desire until finally, something snapped and he came, shouting out each of their names in turn.

Breathing hard, he collapsed back onto the bed and Clint and Natasha each tumbled down next to him in a sweaty, sticky, panting mass.

"Are you ok, Natasha?"

She laughed and kissed him, before burrowing against his side. "Are you kidding? That was fantastic!"

"Told you she'd been dying to get sandwiched between us," Clint crowed, while he snuggled up comfortably on Steve's other side.

"Speaking of... I could really use something to eat right about now," Steve said apologetically.

"I'll get it," Natasha volunteered, rising from the bed. "Any preferences?"

"Something salty!" Clint demanded, to which Natasha just rolled her eyes.

"Steve?"

"Carbs, maybe? The serum makes me really hungry."

"I'll figure something out. I need to get cleaned up, too. It might take some time," she said, pulling on a robe and then giving Clint a significant look. 

"Yeah, yeah," Clint grumbled, staring pensively at her departing figure.

"Clint?"

Clint sighed, and rolled over onto his back, away from Steve. "She wants us to talk about before. You know, the thing were I said it might be good if you sucked me? She thinks I don't ask for enough just for me."

Steve rolled over onto his side and nuzzled Clint's neck. "I think I'd like to, especially now that I know you would actually _like _it."__

__Clint looked at him hopefully. "Yeah? "_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"Well what are we waiting for?"_ _


End file.
